Monstro
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Dentro de cada pessoa reside o bem e o mal, só depende de nós manter o monstro adormecido. UA / Resposta ao Desafio de Verão Cor: Laranja / Dedicada a AnaCorazza.


**Resposta ao Desafio de Verão – Cor: Laranja **

***S2* **

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, nem as músicas "Love the Way You Lie" e "Behind Blue Eyes", muito menos a fic "Assassinos", mas todos me deram a inspiração para essa one. **

**Classificação M por conter: Linguagem Imprópria; Nudez; Violência. **

**Casal: HidanHina com pitadinhas de NejiHina platônico. **

**Dedicada a AnaCorazza **

**Betado pela linda da FranHyuuga**

* * *

><p>Amor proibido, amor batido<p>

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_A **água** quente batia com força sobre as mãos que cobriam o rosto e a franja farta do cabelo preto-azulado de Hinata, cujos soluços do choro compulsivo eram mesclados com o barulho do chuveiro. _

_Como acabara naquela situação? Como deixara seu Monstro acordar? Ah, sim! Foi **no** **ano de** sangue, no calor infernal do verão, quando entregara seu coração a um belo, porém monstruoso homem que lhe oferecera um drinque... _

*S2*

Da banqueta que ocupava no bar da danceteria, Hinata Hyuuga observava com seus exóticos olhos perolados a irmã caçula dançar sem o mínimo pudor há alguns metros de distância. Não que fosse ruim se soltar em um local como aquele, feito para festejar e descontrair, mas Hanabi se esfregava contra o corpo de três rapazes seminus sobre o palco em numa espécie de 'sanduíche humano'. Parecia esquecer que dali a algumas horas subiria em um altar para jurar amar e respeitar seu noivo, Kiba Inuzuka, melhor amigo de Hinata desde a infância, que se visse aquela cena no mínimo se transformaria em uma fera selvagem, espancaria os três rapazes, cancelaria o casamento e, provavelmente depois de dez minutos de repreensões de Hanabi, pediria perdão e voltaria a declarar seu amor incondicional à sua geniosa noiva.

Retirou a mão direita de cima do colo, coberto pelo mediano e justo vestido lilás tomara-que-caia, para com o dedo indicador e o polegar girar de modo distraído o canudo de seu copo com suco. Um suspiro baixo escapou por seus lábios pintados de rosa claro. Perguntava-se quando encontraria alguém que, mesmo conhecendo todos os seus defeitos, a amaria de forma a aceitá-los.

- Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

Assustou-se ao sentir um hálito quente contra sua orelha e ouvir a voz grave tão próxima; afastou o corpo e olhou confusa para a pessoa ao seu lado. Segurando entre os dedos longos e finos uma taça contendo um líquido **laranja**, estava um homem que aparentava ter por volta de trinta e poucos anos: possuía cabelo grisalho de comprimento médio penteado para trás e fixado com gel, distintos olhos rosa-púrpura que a fitavam intensamente, pele morena e lábios finos que se curvavam em um sorriso sedutor.

- Não devo beber nada alcoólico. – Sentiu seu rosto alvo esquentar diante da intensidade com a qual era admirada pelo homem que vestia blusa e calça social, ambas na cor preta, e cujo pescoço era adornado por um colar dourado com o pingente de um triângulo invertido dentro de um círculo.

- Além de linda, é imune aos vícios mundanos. – Gracejou o homem tomando um rápido gole da bebida sem quebrar o contato de seus olhares. – Me chamo Hidan.

A voz vibrante fez Hinata sentir a pele ouriçada. Nunca sentira essa sensação instantânea à aproximação de um homem, talvez fosse por causa do local ou ao modo que ele a olhava, como se pudesse ler sua alma. Ao ouvi-lo rir divertido voltou à realidade e percebeu que ele aguardava que retribuísse a apresentação.

- Me chamo Hinata.

Após dizer seu nome, com seus modos cordiais e fala mansa, Hidan fez com que a Hyuuga sentisse que cada palavra que pronunciava lhe era importante. Ele riu ao descobrir que Hinata não queria beber nada alcoólico por precisar se manter lúcida para levar a irmã, uma jovem que dançava de forma despudorada sobre o palco, de volta para casa; aparentou surpresa ao saber que a caçula Hyuuga se casaria em menos de vinte e quatro horas; ouviu-a com atenção ao falar sobre seu trabalho na empresa de seu pai, um homem mundialmente conhecido e temido no mundo dos negócios, dono de uma das maiores corporações de Tókio e ausente para ambas as filhas.

Hinata, que era conhecida por sua timidez com estranhos, se sentiu à vontade para conversar sobre diversos assuntos e até mesmo sobre sua vida particular. Hidan tinha um modo sutil de fazê-la revelar tudo sobre sua vida, sempre pontuando alguns trechos com algum galanteio, tocando-a de vez em quando na mão, no braço e na coxa rapidamente, uma **brisa** que de tão leve não incomoda.

Quando por fim Hinata teve de ir embora, trocaram os números de telefone, mas somente porque Hidan pedira. Hinata nunca teria coragem de fazer tal pedido, muito menos ligar, por isso não teve dúvidas de que nunca mais o veria, pois era de seu conhecimento que homens em sua maioria não ligavam. No entanto, dois dias depois Hidan ligou, conversaram durante horas e, para felicidade de ambos, combinaram de se encontrar novamente.

No dia seguinte ao telefonema, Hidan a levou a um restaurante caro, foi gentil e cavalheiro, não falava muito sobre si mesmo, limitava-se a ouvir e comentar o que achava interessante nos casos que Hinata contava.

Os dias foram se passando e novos encontros ocorreram. Hinata se sentia cada vez mais ligada a Hidan, sabia que fora conquistada no momento em que ele atravessara seu caminho, seu **cheiro **másculo, seu sorriso tentador, tudo nele possuía o poder de hipnotizá-la. Não foi surpresa quando um mês depois de terem se conhecido entregou-se à paixão que os braços e lábios de Hidan lhe ofereciam. Nada era mais importante do que estar ao lado de seu amado. Ignorou a ameaça de seu pai de deserdá-la por achar Hidan 'pouca coisa' para sua herdeira; ignorou os conselhos de sua irmã mais nova, que dizia sentir uma vibração negativa vindo dele; ignorou até os avisos de seu primo Neji, a quem considerava como um irmão mais velho.

Somente uma vez não conseguiu ignorar o alerta do primo, quando ele aparecera com uma pasta sobre o passado de Hidan e mostrara uma ocorrência que o acusava de abusar de uma colega de faculdade. Ficara chocada com essa notícia e pedira satisfação.

- Era uma louca que me perseguia pelo campus. – Começou a explicar. – Quando a rejeitei, a mulher surtou e me acusou de absurdos. Mas nada foi provado contra mim, sou inocente e me surpreendo que acredite em tamanha mentira a meu respeito. – Reclamou magoado. – Se me amasse realmente saberia que não sou capaz disso e perceberia a verdade sobre seu priminho. –Acusou com o olhar triste antes de informar: – Seu primo me disse que a ama como um homem ama uma mulher e que iria te envenenar contra mim, mas pensei que me amasse o suficiente para não cair nas armadilhas dele. Pelo jeito me enganei.

Hinata sentira-se mal por ter se deixado enganar pelo primo e pedira desculpas. Para sua sorte e felicidade, fora perdoada pelo homem que tomara posse de seu coração.

Ao voltar para casa procurou o primo e, exaltada, o acusou de não querer sua felicidade e ter inveja de Hidan.

- A única coisa que sinto por esse verme é ódio pelo que fez com a nossa família, com você. – Retrucou Neji com uma frieza que destoava da raiva flamejante em seu olhar. – Ele te cegou, afastou você de todos que te amam de verdade, temo pelo que ainda possa fazer.

- Pois não precisa temer mais nada. – Afirmou nervosa. – Irei embora dessa casa onde todos se incomodam com a minha felicidade.

Naquela mesma noite fizera suas malas e pedira para Hidan buscá-la na mansão que até então achara ser seu lar. Não precisava herdar toda a fortuna do pai, ainda tinha uma pequena porcentagem das ações da empresa da família e recebera de sua mãe, falecida há dez anos, uma herança que iria garantir uma vida de luxo para ambos por anos, que garantiria até mesmo aos seus bisnetos.

A união proibida por sua família ocorreu quatro semanas depois. Seu pai se negara a comparecer e exigira que nenhum Hyuuga participasse do que considerava o maior erro de sua filha mais velha. No entanto, Hinata não se importou, tinha tudo o que queria em Hidan. Desejava ser aceita, Hidan a aceitava; desejava ser amada, Hidan a amava. O que mais poderia querer?

Irradiando felicidade, o jovem casal comprou um apartamento em uma área nobre de Tókio para começar a nova vida.

Hinata ficava satisfeita ao satisfazer todos os desejos do marido, isso significava bancar cada excentricidade dele que, após o casamento, decidira parar de trabalhar.

Hidan adorava a vida luxuosa, as festas da alta sociedade, os carros, as joias, não havia limites para seu desejo consumista. "De que serve o dinheiro senão para gastar?", ele dizia toda vez que uma nova cobrança chegava.

Por algum tempo, exatamente quatro meses, Hinata não se importou, porém se surpreendeu ao receber a notícia de que o marido perdera toda a herança de sua mãe no jogo.

- Como pôde fazer isso? – Perguntou balançando com nervosismo a carta de cobrança do banco. – Além de ter perdido tudo, pediu um empréstimo milionário! Está louco?

- Não quero falar a esse respeito. – Resmungou Hidan caminhando em direção ao quarto.

- Você vai me ouvir, Hidan! – Exigiu seguindo o marido e segurando-o pelo braço para que parasse.

Repentinamente Hidan virou de uma vez e desferiu um soco no olho da esposa com tamanha força que Hinata caiu de cara no chão.

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! – Berrou antes de entrar na suíte do apartamento e bater a porta com brusquidão.

Espantada, Hinata se sentou no chão, dobrou as pernas na frente do corpo, apoiou a testa nos joelhos e chorou. Tanto por causa da dor que sentia quanto pela reação do marido. Ficou um longo tempo no mesmo local, chorando e procurando desculpas para a atitude de Hidan, depois caminhou até o quarto de hóspedes onde dormiu ainda mergulhada no pranto.

Na manhã seguinte o Hidan que amava – um homem gentil, atencioso e de sorriso hipnótico – acordou-a; nas mãos um lindo ramalhete de rosas brancas em sinal de paz.

Suplicou perdão, afirmou que no calor da discussão se excedera e jurou que isso nunca mais iria ocorrer.

Apaixonada, Hinata acreditou em cada uma das palavras adocicadas e perdoou. Como seria diferente? Amavam-se e isso era tudo o que importava. Abraçou-o com carinho e prometeu que resolveriam todos os problemas em união e que nada estragaria o casamento que tinham.

Pesadelo constante, mente insana

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Devagar, Hinata retirou as mãos da face, o que deixou à mostra as diversas marcas em tons de vermelho e roxo que se encontravam espalhadas por sua pele clara. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, não para aproveitar a tranquilidade do momento como antigamente, mas por causa da dor que sentia com o contato dos pingos sobre seu corpo dolorido. _

_Sempre imaginara que a água quente era um manto protetor que aquecia sua pele, que levava embora as impurezas de seu corpo e de sua alma, enquanto o barulho suave acalmava seu coração. Mas daquela vez era diferente... O som já não aplacava sua dor, não fazia o efeito de calmaria de outrora; os pingos que caíam sobre sua pele causavam mal-estar e sofrimento, físico e mental. _

_Estendeu a mão em busca da esponja de banho, os olhos perolados se abrindo minimamente para ver o objeto envolvido entre os dedos. Sorriu com tristeza e amargura. Era irônico que tivesse o formato de um coração vermelho. Pegou o sabão líquido e derramou uma grande quantidade sobre a esponja, logo a esfregando em seu corpo com movimentos vigorosos, o que só piorava as dores, mas isso já não a afetava. Só queria limpar sua pele, remover as impurezas de seu corpo dolorido, cansado e manchado de sangue. Sentia que estava impura e repugnante, sentia asco de si mesma. _

_Quando percebeu que seus esforços eram em vão, que por mais que limpasse o exterior, por dentro, onde mais importava, se encontrava imunda, deixou seu corpo deslizar devagar até o chão do box. O som de seu choro sendo encoberto parcialmente pelo som do chuveiro, as lágrimas que vertiam ainda mais velozes por seu rosto se mesclando com a água. _

_Lembranças rondavam sua mente em um pesadelo constante, sem fim, que só servia para aumentar ainda mais sua aflição. _

*S2*

No dia seguinte, Hinata decidiu procurar seu pai em busca de ajuda, com a esperança de que ele arranjasse um emprego para Hidan e a deixasse voltar a ocupar seu antigo cargo na empresa. Somente o lucro que recebia por suas ações não conseguiria pagar o empréstimo e as demais despesas que seu apartamento gerava por mês.

Consciente de que não seria bem recepcionada pelo pai, afinal o decepcionara de diversas formas, não esboçou surpresa quando Hiashi aceitou colocá-la na empresa como secretária da futura presidente, sua irmã Hanabi, assim como aceitou a vaga de faxineiro para Hidan. Não via motivo para ser orgulhosa, precisava urgentemente de dinheiro e o teria.

Ao sair da sala da presidência, encontrou Neji parado em frente ao elevador. Trajava um terno risca de giz azul-marinho, camisa social branca e gravata preta; o longo cabelo castanho-escuro, que chegava até a cintura, fora preso na ponta por uma fita preta. Ele lia distraído algum documento de uma pasta.

Sentiu um aperto no peito. Há muito tempo não falava com o primo, com todos de sua família na verdade, porém somente com ele a despedida havia sido cruel. Admitia sentir falta dele, da presença protetora, do olhar carinhoso que sempre lhe endereçava quando a via triste. Precisava tanto disso agora...

Como se percebesse que era observado, Neji levantou o rosto e deslizou seus olhos perolados pela figura da prima. De baixo para cima, observou os sapatos scarpin pretos, a pequena bolsa de couro que Hinata segurava à frente do corpo, o anel dourado que envolvia o dedo anelar de sua delicada mão esquerda, o vestido envelope preto com mangas longas, que terminava pouco abaixo dos joelhos, até chegar à face alva e franzir o cenho ao se deter no enorme óculos escuro que cobria os olhos da prima.

O sinal do elevador atraiu a atenção de ambos.

Vendo que era para descer, Hinata entrou apressada no elevador vazio e prendeu a respiração por um instante quando Neji fez o mesmo. A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável e Hinata rezou mentalmente para que outra pessoa aparecesse, mas quando as portas se fecharam havia somente os dois dentro do elevador que pareceu encolher. Desviando os olhos para suas mãos, que apertavam nervosamente a alça da pequena bolsa que carregava, torcia para que a descida do décimo andar até o térreo acabasse o quanto antes.

Após um solavanco o elevador parou de se mover, porém as portas não se abriram.

- Precisamos conversar, Hinata-sama.

Olhou para Neji e entendeu que o elevador não parou para que alguém entrasse ou saísse.

- E-eu... Estou com pressa, nii-san. – Murmurou querendo que o primo liberasse o elevador. – Meu marido me aguarda em casa.

- Sinto sua falta. – Neji confessou enquanto se aproximava de Hinata, que por sua vez recuou alguns passos.

- Logo me verá todos os dias... Serei a nova secretária da Hanabi. – Informou com um sorriso amarelo.

Se a novidade o atingira, Neji não deixou transparecer. Simplesmente se aproximou ainda mais de Hinata, que tentou se afastar novamente, porém o metal gélido do elevador em suas costas a impediu. Logo estavam próximos demais na opinião dela, ao ponto de conseguir sentir o calor emanado do corpo do primo e a respiração de ambos se misturando. Em sua mente se formou a louca ideia de que Neji pretendia beijá-la, mas logo, para seu desespero, deu-se conta de que as intenções dele eram outras. Não deu tempo para impedi-lo, rápido Neji retirou os óculos que ela usava e a encarou. Sua expressão não era nada agradável, parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria de raiva.

Hinata tinha consciência de que, mesmo com maquilagem, a marca em volta de seu olho esquerdo não fora totalmente apagada.

- Estranhei o fato de usar óculos escuros dentro da empresa, mas juro que tinha a esperança de estar enganado. – Acariciou a face da prima devagar. – Juro que se o vir...

- Isso foi um acidente sem importância, nii-san. – Disse firme para aparentar ser verdade, embora não tenha conseguido sustentar o olhar do primo. – Sabe como sou atrapalhada, caio fácil.

- Não, não sei. – Retrucou Neji. – Hinata, por mais que tenha se afastado ainda somos sua família, podemos cuidar de você.

- Por favor, Neji-nii-san, quero voltar para minha casa. – Estendeu a mão e aguardou que ele devolvesse o acessório.

Ficou aliviada quando Neji, após respirar profundamente e meio contrariado, entregou os óculos e liberou o elevador.

Na parada seguinte, Neji saiu do elevador.

- Se precisar de ajuda, Hinata-sama, não hesite em me chamar. – Neji declarou antes de andar até o elevador do outro lado e dar sinal de que queria subir.

Não soube se ria ou chorava de emoção ao dar-se conta de que, mesmo após tudo que havia dito meses antes, Neji ainda se importava com seu bem-estar. Na dúvida sorriu brevemente em agradecimento enquanto as portas se fechavam. Ao chegar em casa contou para Hidan tudo o que conseguira por parte de seu pai, alegre com o que considerava o modo mais rápido de resolver os problemas que enfrentariam, porém em vez de ficar satisfeito, Hidan ficou zangado.

- Por que não pediu dinheiro, uma pensão mensal? Seu pai não é um homem podre de rico?

- Sim, mas ele não tem a obrigação de nos sustentar se podemos trabalhar. – Retrucou estranhando a reação do marido. – Hidan, depois de tanto tempo afastada, é até bondade ele me dar um cargo na empresa. – Explicou com um sorriso. – Demoraria semanas até achar um trabalho e com certeza o salário que vamos receber é muito mais alto do que em qualquer outra empresa de Tóquio

- Se quer trabalhar lá, por mim tanto faz, mas se tenho mesmo que voltar a trabalhar não será de faxineiro. – Afirmou cruzando os braços com insatisfação. – Tentarei encontrar algo melhor.

Sorrindo, Hinata se aproximou do marido e o envolveu em um abraço.

- Como queira, o importante é pagarmos o empréstimo e...

- Lá vem você com essa conversa idiota. – Interrompeu Hidan após empurrá-la e se afastar irritado.

- Eu só quero dizer q...

- Cala essa maldita boca! – Hidan berrou furioso, voltando-se para a esposa.

Lembrando-se do soco do dia anterior e notando a fúria presente nos olhos do marido, Hinata deu alguns passos para trás assustada, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados de temor quando Hidan começou a se aproximar. Algo no modo que a olhava tornava-o ameaçador, não tinha certeza se deveria ficar onde estava ou fugir. Suas pernas decidiram por ela, pareciam incapacitadas de efetuar um passo sequer e por fim Hinata aguardou que o marido chegasse bem perto. Suspirou aliviada quando Hidan a abraçou, embora fosse um abraço apertado demais, tinha a impressão que desejava quebrá-la ao meio, mas não se queixou, pois o olhar que lhe lançava continuava estranho, o que só contribuiu para aumentar seu receio do que ele poderia fazer em seguida.

- Você parece uma boneca de porcelana, linda, delicada e completamente oca por dentro. – Ele disse ao notar o medo nos olhos perolados, aumentando a força do abraço, quase a sufocando. – Seria tão fácil quebrá-la em mil pedacinhos... – A mão direita de Hidan acariciou de modo bruto o queixo de Hinata enquanto falava, depois o segurou com força para obrigá-la a erguer a face. – Não quero estragar nosso dia, por isso vamos esquecer esse assunto, certo?

- C-certo. – Respondeu gaguejando, não somente pela dificuldade de respirar devido ao braço que continuava apertando sua cintura, mas de medo do olhar insano que o marido lhe lançava.

- Ótimo. – Hidan falou satisfeito antes de beijá-la de forma quase punitiva, mordendo o lábio inferior com tamanha força que causou um corte. – Como despediu os empregados espero que saiba cozinhar, estou com muita fome, querida. – Informou antes de lamber lascivo o sangue que escorria pela boca da esposa.

Mesmo após Hidan soltá-la, empurrando-a para longe dele e se afastando em direção à suíte, Hinata permaneceu inerte, a respiração apressada em busca do ar que perdera por alguns instantes durante o abraço. Seus olhos ardiam e logo pequenas lágrimas cristalinas desciam por sua face lívida. Não conseguia entender o que ocorrera com o marido, de carinhoso passara a ter uma atitude mais agressiva, não compreendia o motivo para agir daquela forma de uma hora para a outra.

O Hidan por quem se apaixonara não era assim, ou era? Para seu desespero, conforme os dias passassem, a resposta se tornaria cada vez mais clara.

Sonhos quebrados, dor alucinante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Levantou-se por fim e andou cambaleante para fora do box, sendo preciso apoiar-se na pia para sustentar o próprio peso. Ao levantar a cabeça fitou o próprio reflexo como se estivesse dopada. Uma mulher... Na verdade um ser totalmente desfigurado a olhava de volta. Sorriu, um sorriso sádico e desdenhoso, tão semelhante ao que a perseguia em seus pesadelos do dia a dia. _

_- O Monstro acordou, Hinata... Acordou... – Murmurou para a imagem à sua frente, vendo uma lágrima rolar por sua face sendo seguida por outra, e outra, e outra... Uma cachoeira de sofrimento vertia por seus olhos inchados. _

_Não se secou... Não se vestiu... Não se importava... Não estava viva. Era uma simples e insignificante boneca oca como ele, o Monstro, sempre dizia. _

_Seus passos lentos, arrastados, trilhavam o caminho de sangue no chão. Do banheiro passava para o quarto lindamente mobiliado com o melhor que o dinheiro podia comprar, onde se sentou sobre a cama coberta por um lençol de seda vermelho-sangue. Ao lado da cama havia um criado-mudo de mogno lustroso que Hinata abriu devagar, somente o suficiente para que sua mão entrasse e de lá retirasse um isqueiro e um cigarro que acendeu. Deu uma longa tragada. Como nunca fumara tossiu fortemente e riu histérica, uma gargalhada que vinha do fundo de seu ser, do seu Monstro. _

_Na segunda tragada um novo ataque de tosse, levantou-se e jogou o cigarro ainda acesso sobre a colcha. Dedos fechados envolta do isqueiro, seguiu pela trilha de sangue até a sala aparelhada com o que havia de mais moderno, bonito e perfeito de acordo com o gosto de Hidan. Como um fantasma andou vacilante até o sofá branco, onde se jogou ao lado do corpo desacordado de Hidan, seu marido, o maior dos Monstros. _

_Com o olhar vazio fitou a face que tanto amara, do homem que destruíra seus sonhos. _

*S2*

Ao contrário do que planejara, Hidan não arranjara um trabalho melhor, não arranjara emprego algum. Passava a ficar o dia todo fora, mas sempre voltava embriagado e reclamando das vagas que apareciam. No começo Hinata opinava, tentava mostrar as vantagens dessa ou daquela função, mas logo descobriu que isso era um grande erro ao ser jogada contra uma parede por irritar o marido, com o que Hidan classificara como "ideia estúpida".

Passou a ficar quieta, muda a tudo que contrariasse o marido, o que se mostrou uma missão impossível visto que nada o agradava. Ele sempre arranjava um motivo para hostilizá-la. Hinata vivia rodeada pelo medo, do qual não se livrava por culpa da esperança. Esperança de que Hidan mudasse como prometia, de que o amor que sentiam fosse mais forte do que os vícios dele.

Sua esperança aumentou ao receber uma notícia que fez seu coração se aquecer de felicidade, então, no fim de seu expediente de trabalho praticamente correu para seu lar, querendo dividir sua alegria com Hidan.

Entrou no apartamento transbordando amor e contentamento, acendeu a luz e viu o marido jogado de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá, aproximou-se e o sacudiu de leve para despertá-lo.

- Hidan... – Chamou agachada, seu rosto próximo ao dele, o que fez com que sentisse o forte cheiro de álcool. – Hidan, acorde!

Os olhos púrpura se abriram brevemente, um resmungo baixo e indecifrável saiu da garganta de Hidan enquanto sua mão afastava debilmente a esposa.

- Vá embora!

- Hidan, por que você faz isso? Estou cansada dessa vida! – Gritou batendo com força no braço do marido.

- Como ousa me bater sua vadia! – Hidan urrou ao se levantar.

Hinata não teve chance de se afastar ou se defender, em segundos levou um soco, caiu e, antes de que pudesse se levantar, teve o rosto acertado por um chute, logo seguido de outros em diversas partes de seu corpo.

Quando conseguia se levantar ou se afastar, quase se arrastando pelo chão, Hidan a empurrava de volta, pisando em suas costas e em seu rosto, voltando a chutá-la com uma fúria cega.

- Pára! Hidan, por favor... – Pediu protegendo como podia o ventre, que parecia ter diversas facas em seu interior, que cortavam Hinata de dentro para fora tamanha a dor que sentia.

Hidan parecia não escutá-la e desferia chutes cada vez mais fortes contra seu corpo contorcido.

- Cala a boca! – Ele exigiu sem parar de chutá-la. – Não, melhor! Grite, esperneie, lute, tudo fica bem mais interessante! – Declarou ao se agachar e agarrar uma grossa mecha do cabelo de Hinata. – Sabe, Hinatinha, dentro de cada pessoa reside o bem e o mal, só depende de nós manter o Monstro adormecido. – Puxou com brutalidade os fios azulados. – E o meu está cansado de te aturar.

- Hidan... pare de me machucar... por favor... – Hinata suplicou, sua voz apenas um ganido.

- Machucar? Acha que me importo? – Hidan riu e agarrou com força o pescoço alvo da esposa. – Para mim você só tinha duas utilidades. Infelizmente uma se foi e agora tenho que me contentar com migalhas. – Apertou os dedos em volta do pescoço fino.

- Hidan... – Desesperada por ar, Hinata puxava e arranhava a mão de Hidan para se libertar.

- Pelo menos ainda me é útil para alguma coisa. Vamos saborear a dor suprema juntos, querida!

Mais uma vez, por mais que quisesse, Hinata não conseguiu se esquivar das investidas violentas do marido e, como se estivesse em um pesadelo, viu Hidan adquirir outra forma, a pele dele se tingira de preto com marcas brancas que lembravam um esqueleto.

- Sua agonia se irradia através do meu corpo e viver com ela é puro êxtase! – O ouvia dizer com a voz cortante como uma foice.

Deu-se conta de que Hidan era a morte, um ceifador de vidas que viera atrás dela, que se divertia com seu sofrimento, que desejara destroçá-la até não sobrar mais nada... E conseguira. Hinata percebeu que dera tudo por aquele homem, afastara quem a amava por ele, se anulara para satisfazê-lo e no final não sobrara nada para ela.

- Tsk! Você fede! – Hidan resmungou antes de finalmente deixá-la em paz. – Tome um banho e me acorde depois que o jantar estiver pronto. – Ordenou voltando a se deitar sobre o sofá como se nada demais houvesse ocorrido.

Jogada no chão, machucada e humilhada, Hinata viu uma versão de si mesma com um aspecto sombrio e embaçado pouco antes de perder a consciência.

Despertar do Monstro, prisão da alma

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Desviou o olhar do homem que matara seu bebê, filho de ambos. Abriu a mão, levou o isqueiro à altura dos olhos e o acendeu. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso debochado ao ver o seu Monstro. Sim, podia vê-lo com clareza agora, ali, bem à sua frente. _

_Um longo emaranhado de fios azulados que pareciam chicotes estalando no ar cobriam sua cabeça; de seus perversos olhos translúcidos escoriam lágrimas de sangue enquanto fitavam sua frágil cápsula rompida; seus lábios machucados estavam curvados em um sorriso sarcástico, cruel; seu corpo desnudo, violado, estigmatizado, flutuava no ar; suas mãos finas estavam envolvidas por bolas flamejantes de fogo. Aos poucos o corpo do Monstro começou a pegar fogo enquanto ria, um som gutural, animalesco, que reverberava pelas paredes da sala._

_Hinata sabia o motivo de seu Monstro estar ali, naquele momento. Viera condená-la pelos meses de silêncio, por permitir a morte de seu bebê; viera aprisionar sua alma para sempre. Podia sentir sua essência sendo sugada aos poucos e os últimos vestígios de sanidade virarem fumaça, sua pele era deteriorada pelo verão escaldante que fora cenário de seu romance trágico. A dor era insuportável, porém Hinata não mostrava qualquer intenção de escapar de seu destino. De que adiantaria fugir da escuridão? Depois que começara a queimar, após tudo se tonar fumaça? Há muito tempo deixara que o silêncio a conduzisse ao seu fim. Não podia mudar o passado, o presente pegava fogo e o futuro... O futuro pertencia ao seu Monstro. _

*S2*

Com seu costumeiro passo firme e sua postura altiva, Neji Hyuuga caminhava ao lado de um homem alto, cabelos grisalhos, olhos escuros, trajando calça, camisa e jaleco branco, com uma máscara branca cobrindo a parte inferior da face.

- Como ela está, Kakashi?

- Na mesma. – Informou Kakashi com um olhar de pesar. – Embora tome os remédios corretamente e, aparentemente, não tenha mais pesadelos noturnos, passa o dia inteiro olhando para a janela em total silêncio e se tentamos atrair sua atenção ou tirá-la do quarto se descontrola.

- Não houve nem ao menos uma pequena melhora?

- Veja por si mesmo. – Kakashi pediu ao chegarem diante de uma porta de ferro que um enfermeiro acabara de abrir.

Neji adentrou o pequeno quarto de paredes brancas, onde havia somente uma cadeira, uma mesa pequena e uma cama de solteiro rente a uma janela, da qual se podia visualizar o pátio do local. Sentada sobre a cama, vestindo um conjunto de calça e blusa de manga comprida azul, meias brancas nos pés e **luvas** da mesma cor cobrindo suas pequenas mãos, Hinata olhava fixamente um ponto qualquer do lado de fora. Carregava o mesmo olhar opaco dos últimos quatro anos.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama! – Cumprimentou ao se sentar na cama ficando de frente para a prima.

Assim como das outras vezes que a visitara, ela o ignorou.

Impotente ao ter que assumir que Kakashi estava certo, Neji se condenou por não ter conseguido proteger a prima. Era horrível vê-la destroçada, alheia ao que a rodeava, trancafiada enquanto seu algoz se fingia de santo para aplicar seu golpe em uma nova vítima.

Apertou os punhos com força ao lembrar do sorriso vitorioso de Hidan ao se livrar das acusações de violência doméstica que culminara em um incêndio. Neji sabia que fora por culpa de Hidan que Hinata colocara fogo no apartamento em que moravam, por culpa dele que ela atentara contra a própria vida, por culpa dele ela estava daquele jeito. Porém, como Hinata nunca dissera uma só palavra contra o marido, Hidan saíra livre de seus crimes levando o que restara do dinheiro dela e deixando para trás dívidas que dizia serem da ex-esposa, pois, claro, após ser "vítima" de uma tentativa de homicídio, Hidan fizera questão de se divorciar da esposa louca.

Alienada, Hinata fora julgada e condenada da forma mais cruel. Seu pai fizera questão de trancafiá-la em um hospício, abafar as fofocas e declarar Hanabi, a caçula, sua única herdeira. Era como se Hinata Hyuuga nunca tivesse existido. Todos que faziam parte do círculo social de Hiashi foram proibidos de mencionar o nome dela, até mesmo Hanabi, conhecida por sua rebeldia, evitava falar sobre a irmã mais velha perante o patriarca, mas sempre procurava Neji – o único que ignorara as superiores ordens e visitava Hinata – em busca de notícias de melhoras... Notícias que nunca vinham.

"Por que ela não pedira ajuda? Por que não denunciara o marido agressor? Será que o amor podia cegar a esse ponto ou fora a vergonha que a fez omitir o que lhe acontecia?". Eram as perguntas que ecoavam na mente de Neji, cujas as respostas desejava ardentemente obter através dos lábios de Hinata.

Ninguém podia sequer imaginar o quanto era **difícil **para Neji ver Hinata, que antes era cheia de alegria, doçura e sonhos, daquela forma. Daria tudo para ver um sorriso na face acetinada, faria qualquer coisa para apagar as marcas que ela carregava no corpo e na mente, queria ser capaz de tomar a dor dela para si e trazê-la de volta à realidade.

Sem se conter, deslizou os dedos pelos fios azulados do longo cabelo da prima, mesmo assim Hinata não o olhou. No entanto se afastou, encolhendo-se ainda mais junto à janela, uma lágrima solitária deslizando por seu belo e sofrido rosto angelical.

Consciente que fora seu toque que desencadeara a atitude defensiva, Neji evitou se aproximar novamente e observou a forma que Hinata sentara, colada à janela, o corpo curvado, a bochecha apoiada nos joelhos, os braços e as mãos – cobertas para esconder as cicatrizes de seu desatino – envolviam com firmeza as pernas dobradas, o olhar sem vida preso ao que sempre atraía sua atenção em dias ensolarados. Além da janela com grades, do gramado da clínica, após o muro alto de tijolos vermelhos, estava o céu azul com nuvens brancas e um sol divino e quente. Imaginava que Hinata desejava poder caminhar ao sol, sem portões limitando seu acesso ao mundo, livre de corpo e alma.

- Um dia vai poder sair Hin...

- Acredita em Monstros, nii-san? – Ela o interrompeu com a voz desprovida de sentimentos, sem olhá-lo. – Uma vez, um alguém... Não me lembro quem... Disse que dentro de cada pessoa reside o bem e o mal... Que só dependia de nós mantermos o Monstro adormecido. – Sua voz estava carregava de amargura e dor.

Podia estar errado, mas tinha a impressão que Hinata sabia quem lhe dissera aquelas palavras, assim como tinha certeza que nada que dissesse aplacaria o terror que a prima passara anos atrás.

- Não existe Monstro algum, Hinata e, mesmo que existisse, estou aqui para te proteger.

Neji observou a prima sorrir, mas não um sorriso doce e sincero como antigamente. Era trêmulo, um esboço triste e sofrido.

- Como pode proteger um Monstro?

- Você não é um Monstro.

Ela gargalhou e Neji sentiu o peito se apertar **dolorosamente** quando a prima finalmente o encarou, o rosto afogado em lágrimas, um estranho sorriso dominando de ponta a ponta o pequeno rosto, parecia outra pessoa.

- Eu acordei o Monstro... Ele reside em mim... Seus olhos me perseguem... – Disse antes de pular para fora da cama e **gritar** histérica. – Ele queima meu corpo, minha alma, meus sonhos... Tenho que fugir...

Ao ver surpreso Hinata correr desnorteada dentro do pequeno dormitório, Neji se apressou em contê-la, abraçando a prima por trás de forma que os braços dela ficassem rente ao corpo magro, tendo certa dificuldade, pois Hinata se debatia e gritava como uma fera encurralada.

Um enfermeiro apareceu atraído pelos gritos, viu a situação, saiu e retornou ao lado de outro colega que carregava uma seringa na mão direita. Aproveitando que Neji a segurava com firmeza, o homem aplicou rapidamente o medicamento. Em poucos segundos Neji sentiu a prima amolecer e a colocou sobre a cama.

- Foi no ano de sangue... No calor infernal do verão... Entreguei meu coração a um belo, porém monstruoso homem... – Ela sussurrava como um cântico conforme seus olhos se fechavam.

- Fique tranquila e melhore, Hinata. – Pediu secando com os dedos a face da prima. – Assim poderemos sair daqui juntos.

Os lábios da adormecida Hinata se inclinaram em um doce sorriso. Aquele singelo sorriso, semelhante aos que Neji tanto amava, renovou a esperança que insistia carregar no coração. Era um sinal de que ela o escutara, que a razão dela retornaria e seria como antigamente.

Mas a verdade, aquela que ele jamais conseguiria aceitar, é que a Hinata que conhecera morrera, que aquela criatura à sua frente era somente cacos de uma boneca de porcelana linda e delicada, porém oca aos olhos do Monstro que utilizara o amor dela para destruir seus sonhos, sua razão, sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA –** _Essa fic não saía da minha cabeça desde que comecei a escrevê-la no ano passado, tanto por não conseguir concluí-la quanto por pensar em apagá-la. Então a Tilim lançou o Desafio de verão, notei que nessa fic havia algumas palavras da cor laranja e resolvi terminá-la. Sei que é bem louca e que provavelmente não vai ganhar nada, mas tinha que exorcizar esse Monstro de uma vez por todas. Espero que não desejem me trucidar por postar essa fic melancólica ou por não atualizar as demais, o que vou fazer em breve ^^ _

_Big bjs _

_Moon_


End file.
